Disposable storage bags are well known in the art. For example, ZIPLOC® brand bags provide a very good and useful re-closable storage bag for storing food or other material.
Most storage bags include a first side panel and a second side panel which side panels are sealed at the edges and the bottom forming the bag having an open top. These bags include re-closable closure mechanisms near the top portion of the bag for opening and closing the bag. Conventionally, the bags are square or rectangular.
While the current storage bags are quite useful in storing snack foods and the like, there is room for improvement including in providing an ergonomically tapered re-closable bag that forms a comfortable and easy-to-hold snack food or small portion dispensing system.